


Kagami's Night Out with the Girls

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carnival, Chat and Carapace make an appearance, Competition, Dunking Booth Fun, Family, Favorite Ship, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fun, Future, Gen, Girls Night Out, Hero/Villain, Kagami Appreciation Week, Kagami is awesome, One Shot, Three Ring Toss, celebration, fun and fluffy, girls night, just for fun, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Kagami is looking forward to spending some time with her new friends. When Marinette sends her a cryptic text, she can only imagine what those plans will entail, but she's more than game.A night at the carnival is just what she needs as she bonds with the others in her class and runs into a few others as well, even a potential love interest (a story for another time).





	Kagami's Night Out with the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Kagami Appreciation Week. I hope you enjoy.  
> Check out my Tumblr (link below) to find some rough sketches I made for this story, something I haven't done for any other characters or ships. It's something I'm considering doing though from here on out.

**Marinette:** Wear comfortable clothes tonight. We’re going to be walking a lot.

The cryptic text didn’t exactly reassure Kagami as she picked up her fencing bag and hurried into her mother’s posh apartment. She had a little over an hour to ready herself for a Girls’ Night as Alya put it when she’d first been invited by the intern reporter along with Marinette, Chloe, and several other ladies from their class.

Dashing through the foyer, she’d almost made it to her room when her mother’s voice rang in the grand hall, freezing her where she stood. Her hand rested on the doorknob, a small sigh escaping. “Hello, Mama.”

“Proper young ladies don’t run in the house, Kagami. It’s quite unbecoming.” The cool tone of her mother’s words didn’t help Kagami from her current position.

“I apologize, Mama.” She dropped her head to her chest, not wanting her mother to see the sadness in her eyes at being reprimanded yet again as if she were seven rather than seventeen. “It won’t happen again.”

“Make sure it doesn’t.” With that, her mother moved toward another part of the house, her heels clicking on the tile flooring.

The sound of those clicks didn’t soften until Kagami disappeared into her room, dropping into her desk chair and resting her head on the desk’s top. Oh, how she wanted to scream at the absurd standards her mother held for her. As if she hadn’t done everything her mother had ever asked of her and more, even competing in M. D’Argencourt’s fencing school and facing off against the best fencer in her class. She’d even won her rematch against Adrien Agreste.

 _No matter_ , she thought, raising her head and standing. Her eyes cleared as she glanced at the clock and noted the growing lateness of the hour. She had friends now, and she wouldn’t disappoint them by being late to their gathering.

She couldn’t choose her family, but she could choose her friends. She didn’t think she did so bad with Marinette, Alya, and the others in their small group.

A smile played across her lips as she contemplated their night out as she readied, comfortable clothes as requested by Marinette’s earlier text.

Her driver dropped her off at the destination Alya had texted her a few minutes. Her brows rose at the sight of the small carnival beside the Seine River, complete with games and rides. Music, loud and disorganized, piped through the sound system. It filled the air with a grand frivolity that called to Kagami as she stepped from her car.

“There she is,” Alya shouted over the carnival’s din of music, laughter, and other shouting. “Kagami, over here.”

The small group of young ladies stood near the front ticket booth, all smiles as they waited for Kagami to join them.

She had no idea what she’d done to deserve this bunch, but she knew she was eternally grateful as they waved her over, their happiness contagious.

She hurried over to them, forgetting her mother’s earlier words as their excitement filled her and spurred her forward. Eager to try out everything, she purchased her batch of tickets and followed Marinette through the gates and into a world unlike one she’d seen before.

“So, ladies, what should we try first? Alix, you’ve been here with Kim. You have any suggestions?” Mylene turned toward the pink-haired woman of their group with a knowing smile on her face.

“Hey, we’re just friends.” Alix groused though she soon recovered enough to point out several tossing game booths from rings to beanbags. “Take your pick. Come on, I’ll even pay for anyone’s ice cream if they can beat me.”

Marinette and Alya exchanged glances, knowing smirks on their features as they stepped forward.

Not to be outdone and feeling quite competitive, Kagami also stepped forward. “Let’s do this. You’re going to owe me more than ice cream, Alix, before we’re through.”

Alix’s smirk grew as she stepped up to the first booth, Kagami beside her.

“Hello, ladies. You look like competent tossers.” The guy’s eyes lingered on Kagami, warmer than she thought possible. “Let’s see what you got.”

He handed them each three rings and stepped back. As his hand touched hers, Kagami looked up and caught his quick wink as he whispered, “Good luck.”

Alix didn’t waste time, tossing all three rings one after another. She ended with one miss, one hit, and a combo before the ring slipped between a few bottles.

Kagami took her time. She didn’t have anywhere to be.

One. Two. Three. All three hit, sitting secure around the same bottle.

“Lucky lady wins a prize.” The man points to the stuffed animals hanging above him. “I recommend the Ladybug doll. She certainly has blessed you tonight.”

A glance at Marinette brought a secret smile to her lips. “Yeah, she has, but I think I’ll take the Chat Noir doll instead. A little chaos is never a bad thing.”

The man smiled as he fetched the doll for her, pulling down the small replica of the superhero and handing it off to her. “I hope you ladies will consider coming back again. It was a real pleasure watching a true master at the ring toss.”

Kagami returned his smile, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she murmured, “We’ll see what we can do. Good evening, Luka.”

The man stammered, his mouth gaping before he caught sight of Juleka in the group. Said young lady waggled her fingers at her older brother with a soft giggle escaping at his expense. The hapless smile he sent Kagami beguiled her more than she cared to admit as they headed away from the booth for another attraction.

If she couldn’t help looking back once or twice, well, can you really blame a girl?

“Ooh, someone has a crush,” Alya cooed near Kagami’s ear, wrapping her arm around Kagami’s shoulders. “I can’t blame you, girl. I might be interested myself if I didn’t have Nino.”

Kagami giggled at that. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“You should go for it. Luka’s a great guy, Gami.” Marinette sidled up to her other side, her eyes on the Chat Noir doll. A soft smile lit up her features, much to Kagami’s secret pleasure. If only her friend knew she knew about Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s true identities.

In her attempt to give the Chat Noir doll to Marinette, she happened to catch movement from her periphery, pulling it back at the last second. “Oh, Marinette, you don’t want this measly little toy when you can have the real thing.”

Before Marinette could say anything, Kagami shoved her forward, smiling as Chat Noir himself caught the designer before she could fall.

“Whoa there, Princess. I didn’t think you’d fall so easily for little ol’ me.” The blond superhero beamed at the small group while Marinette struggled to elbow him while he continued to hold her. “Well, you ladies look like you’re having fun.”

Carapace strode up a second later, his features almost sheepish as he nudged Chat, much to Kagami’s continued amusement. “Dude, we’re supposed to be patrolling. What would Ladybug say if she caught us here?”

“Yes, what would Ladybug say?” Kagami asked, her smile growing as her gaze slid to Marinette and caught the arched brow. Oh, poor Chat didn’t stand a chance with the way things were going. Taking a bit of pity on her friend, she added, “Where is Ladybug by the way? Doesn’t she usually patrol with you? Hmm, Rena seems to be missing as well.”

Neither Alya nor Marinette said anything as their eyes bulged with the knowledge that Kagami knew their secrets. It was clear they didn’t know how she knew, but they knew she did.

She merely smiled as the guys looked at them like two cats who got the cream.

Not wanting her friends too mad at her, she finally offered a distraction, her gaze traveling over the nearby attractions. Her brows rose as she caught sight of one in particular. “Oh, look, isn’t that Kim? Alix, you didn’t say he was working the dunking booth.”

They bid the heroes farewell, Kagami watching as Chat and Carapace pulled Alya and Marinette aside for some alone time.

She hid her smile at her friends’ happiness, wondering what being a hero would be like. Saving Paris sounded much better than wrecking it as she’d done when she’d become Riposte a few years before. She hoped one day she might prove worthy enough to repay Paris and her friends the debt she’d created by succumbing to Hawk Moth’s alluring yet destructive powers.

“Hey, girl, you’ve got some dishin’ to do later,” Alya whispered as the two rejoined their group.

“Can’t wait.” She gave them both a full smile.

“Hey, Kim, what ya doin’?” Alix called as she stood beside the booth, gazing up at Kim in swim trunks. “You didn’t say we could have a chance at dunking you?”

The athlete laughed loud and hard, nearly unseating himself as he gazed at the group of young ladies. “You couldn’t hit me if you tried, but if you want to waste your money, have at it.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, each one took their turn in trying to dunk him. Mylene missed by a long shot. Rose backed out, not wanting to cause him to get sick. Juleka’s ball sailed toward the tank rather than the target, causing Kim to shoot back in his seat, horror written on his face. Chloe didn’t want to risk her nails though she happily cheered on the others. Alix’s ball came close yet didn’t have quite the power behind it. Alya’s ball had the same problem.

Kagami glanced up at Kim. “You’re going down, you do realize that?”

“We’ll see, Tsurugi. Just toss that ball. Be sure to aim, too.” He chuckled, his glee all too evident as he expected to stay dry.

Kagami wound and tossed the ball, hitting the target. To her dismay, it didn’t move. Kim remained quite dry. “That’s not possible. Kim, you’re cheating!”

“Hey, hey, now! Don’t be a sore loser, Gami. It’s only a game.” He waved them off, forgetting that Marinette had yet to have a turn.

A sudden smile on her face, Kagami turned to the designer and whispered, “Take him down, please, for all our sakes. You’re the strongest one here, Spotted Lady.”

Marinette blushed at the nickname but took her place beside Kagami. She handed the booth handler a ticket and took the ball he handed her. To everyone’s fascination, Marinette studied the ball for several moments before eying the target beside the large tank.

It took Kagami a moment to see Marinette’s analytical mind at work, developing a strategy, much like she did when she donned her Ladybug suit. Kagami couldn’t take her eyes off her friend as she waited with bated breath for that final release of that ball.

When it finally came, Kagami forgot to breathe as she watched the ball sail through the air and hit the target, nudging it enough to send the athlete to the watery depths below him.

He came up, sputtering and gasping for air as he stared at Marinette with a newfound appreciation.

The ladies whooped and hollered when he finally had the grace to bow to Marinette and her incredible aim.

Bidding him goodbye, they worked their way through the other attractions, taking in the rides and little funhouses dotted around the grounds. They even tried out several new culinary delights along their trek, smiling or cringing at some of the concoctions they found.

By the time they needed to head home, Kagami couldn’t tell if she’d ever feel her feet touch the ground again as she walked between Marinette and Alya. So many wonderful memories had been made that evening for her, many she felt sure would remain with her for years to come.

“Oh, that was fun, girls. We’re doing that again next year.” Alya’s declaration met with the unanimous agreement as they walked toward the familiar bakery Marinette called home.

Kagami couldn’t help the smile she wore throughout the night, enduring the third degree she received along with plenty of cookies and gossip. She wouldn’t change that night or the ones that followed over the years as they indeed made the carnival a yearly tradition among them as a group.

She especially didn’t forget the day she was handed a miraculous and joined the ranks of the Parisian heroes in their fight to keep their city safe. (But, that’s a story for another time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
